Items (Oblivion)
The Complete Items List UNDER CONSTRUCTION This is an attempt to create a list of all items that the Player Character can ever acquire no matter how brief it may be, please refrain from adding items like Big Tree because the Player can never acquire or access the item in the Inventory menu (Yes, it's a bad example but hopefully it will prevent stupid edits). See Notes on Additions for more help and rules/guidance on adding new items and information. List Legend *List is in this format: Name, Number/likelihood of Appearance: Weapon type, Variants: Number of Variants = Types of Variants *Rank System for Appearances: Unique(1-of-a-kind), Very Rare(Appears less than Rare), Rare(Makes a few appearances), Uncommon(Will not be found everywhere, but is likely to be found), Common(Found almost everywhere), Very Common(Impossible to not find) *Variants: Variants are the different types of the item that may be found in a game, Variants are Glass, Steel, Daedric, Mithril, Elven, etc... *Weapon Type: Weapon Type can be: Arrow, Staff, One Hand Blade, Two Hand Blade, Two Hand Blunt, etc... but it can also be the item that its appearance resembles such as the Akavari Sunderblade is a unique form of the Akaviri Katana so its weapon type is Akaviri Katana. Weapons *Akavari Sunderblade - Unique: Akaviri Katana, Variants: 0 *Akavari Warblade - Unique: Akaviri Dai-Katana, Variants: 0 *Akaviri Dai Katana - Rare: Two Hand Blade, Variants: 0 *Akaviri Katana - Rare: One Hand Blade, Variants: 0 *Alluring Dark Arrow - SI, Common: Dark Arrow, Variants: 0 *Ancient Akaviri Katana - Very Rare: Akaviri Katana, Variants: 0 *Apotheosis - Unique: Staff, Variants: 0 *Arrow of Apathy - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Ebony, *Arrow of Blizzards - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Ebony, *Arrow of Brilliance - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Elven, *Arrow of Burning - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Steel, *Arrow of Cleansing - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Silver, *Arrow of Cold - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Dwarven *Arrow of Dispel - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Silver *Arrow of Drain Magicka - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Silver *Arrow of Embers - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Iron *Arrow of Fatigue - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Steel *Arrow of Fire - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Glass *Arrow of Flames - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Elven *Arrow of Freezing - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Elven *Arrow of Frost - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Iron *Arrow of Harm - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Elven *Arrow of Immolation - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Glass *Arrow of Jinxing - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Silver *Arrow of Jolts - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Steel *Arrow of Lassitude - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Silver *Arrow of Light - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Iron *Arrow of Lightning - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Ebony *Arrow of Numbing - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1= Steel *Arrow of Savage Frost - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Iron *Arrow of Scorching - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Dwarven *Arrow of Shocking - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Dwarven *Arrow of Silence - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Iron *Arrow of Stillness - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Elven *Arrow of Storm Strike - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Ebony *Arrow of Storms - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Daedric *Arrow of Sunlight - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Glass *Arrow of the Blaze - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Ebony *Arrow of the Dynamo - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Glass *Arrow of the Glacier - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Glass *Arrow of Voltage - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Elven *Arrow of Winter - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Daedric *Arrow of Withering - Uncommon: Arrow, Variants: 1 = Silver *Ayleid Battle Axe - KoN, Uncommon: Elven Axe, Typ: Ench. *Battle Axe of Damnation - Uncommon: Axe, Variants: 1 = Daedric *Battleaxe of Hatred - Unique: Iron Battle Axe Notes on Additions *Items such as arrows and Uncommon items that are enchanted possibly have variants in other weapon types, so one game it an item may be Glass but in another it may be Daedric... This needs confirmation, but it is a hunch of mine *If you see a quest item in the list, check to see if there is an Obtainable attribute next to it *Check to see if your item has already been listed, use your computer's search function to find the item faster *Follow the method of listing *If you have the time to make the list into a table of some sort that would be much appreciated